The present disclosure herein relates to an image apparatus, and more particularly, to an electron beam generator and an image apparatus including the same.
In general, a surface inspection apparatus may magnify and analyze a surface of an object to be examined. For example, an optical microscope is capable of magnifying and projecting a surface image of a sample for examination. However, the optical microscope fails to magnify the surface image to a magnification of about 106 to about 109 or higher. An image having a narrower line width than the wavelength of source light of the optical microscope may not be examined.